Stay
by leweiss
Summary: A fan-continuation of 437--that gave tears to my eyes. Hinata, only person who.. Naruto never noticed.. What will happen after the confession?


**_Stay_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Kishi-san does! Any similarities from other fanfics are pure coincidental_

**_*Note:_**_ This is inspired from the chapter 437 that broke my heart. _

_***Note #2: **I added some more details cuz I found the 'altering' of the kyuubi's chakra confusing_.

* * *

God Realm had to retreat. Chakra just ran out. Six-tail Kyuubi was too much—too strong and in rampage—for a handicapped Pein. Perhaps killing the girl was a mistake. "_No" _. Pein just had to show him how it felt to be helpless. Pein wanted Naruto to feel even just a little of his pain.

A mindless monster howled. To the ears of those who did not witness the tragedy, it was a howl of victory. To the perception of those who were overwhelmed of fear, it was a howl for the thirst of blood. To those who saw and knew, it was a howl of sadness and grief.

Memories. Most of his memories were glares of hatred and whispers of rejection. He had been treated like a monster since the day a demon was sealed in his body. He had no parents and never bothered asking who they are and where they are until now that he's close to a full grown man. Perhaps he had been preoccupied with trying to obtain and earn the peoples' acknowledgment. He had no time to think of those, in his eyes, who never existed. For almost sixteen years, he had been training for the sake of being accepted and acknowledged as a ninja, comrade, as a fellow villager, and as a human being. Acknowledgement was something he fought all his life. He fought for everything he has—being a ninja, having friends, belonging to a community. Acknowledgment. He fought for a life—his life—worth living.

"Look at you. So weak. You ended up needing my power again."

The demon grinned with amusement.

"You didn't have to try so hard. Fight so hard. Did you really think they would acknowledge you? Look at them"

The demon allowed Naruto to see the surroundings—the eyes filled with fear of the very people he tried to hard to protect.

"Nothing changed. To them, you're still a monster."

"Nothing changed huh... For only a few minutes I was a hero in their eyes."

"For only a few seconds, you became a monster in their eyes. Again. You're efforts are all in vain."

He looked around just turning his head.

"Allow me to give them judgment."

The young man noticed blood running on the ground.

"Release the seal." The Kyuubi murmured so viciously.

With only his eyes, he followed the source of the blood. A girl resting on the ground.

"Hina.. Hinata.."

She was a shy and timid girl. Naruto had been thinking that she was weird and weirder whenever she fainted in front of him.

"Release me.." The demon's voice was a temptation.

"Hinata.. she.."

Naruto turned around and walked slowly towards the caged Kyuubi.

"That's it.." The demon smiled.

Naruto reached slowly for the seal with his hand.

"Tear the seal Naruto.."

His hands glowed blue.

"What are you doing kid?"

"4th.. help me."

The demon's eyes widen.

"What are you doing?!"

"Sage Tech!"

* * *

The ninja's were awestruck as they witness the power of the six tailed Kyuubi.

"Get the villages far from here as you can.."

The 5th ordered her anbu guard. The anbu knew the urgency and went swiftly to lead the evacuation.

"Naruto, this is all I could do for you, save the villagers from you. But fight Naruto. You have to fight."

Sakura stepped forward. Her tears flew with the disrupted wind.

"Sakura, stop.." Tsunade ordered.

"But Naruto..he's" Sakura clenched her fists till they bleed—the feeling of helplessness.

Tsunade stood up and held Sakura's shoulders.

"He will never forgive himself if we die by his hands. Trust him. Just trust him."

* * *

"Kid! Do you really think you can control me! You Foolish boy!"

"You.. Kyuubi.. is part of nature... I can.. I can control you! Wait and see!"

His chakra began weakening. His chakra was being taken away.

"This shouldn't be happening."

The demon was desperate for answers. Naruto realized that.

"The seal the 4th made.. works in a two way process. If you can overcome me. I can overcome you."

"There's no way your chakra--." The demon was cut off

"Yeah, it's not enough. I realize that. Your chakra stamina is in completely different level compared to mine. But now that I can use Sage Tech, taking over me means giving me the opportunity to take over you! It was a mistake allowing me to access your chakra."

"Stupid kid! Do you really think your frail human body can handle two entirely different chakra at the same time!"

"Stupid fox…" Naruto closed his eyes. Remembering every step, process and stillness.

"What's happening, my body.. my chakra.. it's turning to a.. It's being altered?! How?"

"The seal served as a pathway of chakra between us. I simultaneously absorb your chakra little by little through the seal and converting it not fusing it with mine. With this, I can overcome you successfully without damaging my body."

One tail. Two tail. Three. Four. Five. Six tails. Seven and then eight tails turned white.

"Hmp.." The demon was displeased but admitted his defeat.

"I'm only defeated now. You can't banish me like this. I still have one more tail. Enjoy this power while it lasts. I'll find a way and overcome you again and I'll make sure it will be my… freedom."

* * *

The skeleton melted to ashes. One by one, the tails retreat. Red chakra slowly left his body from his foot to the tips of his hair. His wounds vanished slowly to smoke.

Naruto walked towards Hinata who was drenched in her own blood. He lifted the girl gently and observed the wound with his now golden eyes.

"..vital point."

He put is hands over the vital wound. White chakra glowed.

"Hinata.."

She lost a lot of blood and her temperature was rapidly dropping.

"Hinata. You--someone whom I didn't have to prove myself—"

He moved his face closer to hers. The chakra's intensity increased making the sand and small rocks follow its wave—its dance. Her black silky bangs intertwined with his now white hair.

"You—who saw me when others didn't—"

Her breathing was fading.

"My someone whom I can call mine."

Her heartbeat was slowing down.

"Please.. stay.. with me."

He mumbled before his lips gently touched hers.

_end_

Yoh.. this is my first Naru x hina fic. So do tell me what you think although I'm not expecting much. After all, this fic was my reflection of my little hope..

"Hinata.. please you cant die yet! C'mon! JEEZ! I waited for that confession for like.. 6 years? But you suddenly .. no I cant say it! You just cant die yet!"

(sob)(sob)

I know I'm being childish but I'm a fan you know…. Huhuhuhuhu…

Reviews are sooooooo appreciated!


End file.
